Superbattleships
Overview Superbattleships (Abbreviated as SBB in this page) '''are a catch-all category for the largest, meanest and most outrageous ships in Naval Craft. Criteria -'''Firepower: Most Superbattleships have near-unwieldy numbers of primary turrets, capable of destroying any ship in the game within several salvos (unless against opposing superwarships). They often utilize the 46cm gun variety. -'Protection': All SBB's not only have massive amounts of armor, but they also utilize ways to increase armor effectiveness with compartmentalization, bulkheads, etc. -'Manuverability': They are not very fast, but they still contain many boilers to give some semblance of speed. History The concept of a massive, impenetrable titan is not exclusive to Naval Craft. One of the most blatant examples of a fantasy supership is the "Kaneda 500,000 ton battleship", a rough design sketch found in Japanese archives. The ship was to have 100 41cm naval guns in twin mountings scattered around the ship, 200 14cm secondary guns in casemates along the hull, 100 10cm HA guns for anti-aircraft defence, and 200 torpedo tubes under the waterline. That just about sums up the idea behind the superbattleship. Blueprints such as the H-44 and Super Yamato A150 class may be considered by some as super battleships, but pale in comparison to some of the ships users have built in Naval Craft. In Game Superbattleships are a class for anything beyond the limitations of your average "realistic" battleship. This would mean a length of over 350 meters, more than 10 main gun turrets, or any number of characteristics one would consider as outlandish (other than speed; Naval Craft's physics engine isn't the most realistic). They are most often built either as ships to grind missions, as competitive builds, or as Alternate Timeline flagships for roleplay. Superbattleships often include what would otherwise be considered super battlecruisers, since many of them are so large that the presence of armour only affects toughness by a minimal amount. Subtypes Even among these monsters, there exists a class system. "Semi-realistic" SBB / "The Big Bad" These SBBs usually have fairly intimidating firepower, with large caliber turrets numbering anywhere from 10 to 20. Most SBBs built for fun or RP purposes (ie. as a "final resort" of a nation or "boss" enemy) fall into this category.They often still have good decorative detail. Such ships lose horribly against larger ships as they lack both the speed of normal battleships, and the sheer destructive power of more lethal super battleships as such they are not recommended for use in multiplayer, Usually 300-400m long. "Normal" SBB / "I LIKE GUNS" This is your average, competitive SBB. Sacrificing most decor for more gun, they may still retain some semblance of being a battleship, such as superstructure, bridge or other distinctive shapes. Most have about 20-50 main battleship gun turrets, with considerable secondary armament. Usually 350-500m long. "Gun barge" SBB / "Screw you, and you, and you, and you..." Giant, floating chunks of hull, with lazy shaping and no semblance to any sort of warship beyond the presence of a hull and guns. Most of these ships are relegated to single player mission grinding, as their ridiculous firepower allows them to 1HKO most enemy ships in the game. Some are known as fortresses, as they seem more like steel islands than ships. In multiplayer they are spectacularly potent, but often lose to Submarines as they are often incredibly slow. Usually 400m or more. Category:Ship Type Category:Game Related